Always and Forever
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: They met their senior year of high school and formed a close bond. A promise to stay in touch after graduating will be tested as they live out their separate lives. AU SQ


**A/N: This idea came to me…I think between watching Lost Girl, Burn Notice and Friends, and finding a tumblr (asheathes dot tumblr dot com…you know, if you want to check out their graphics of the schools that contributed to the idea that became this story) post with wizarding schools, it just happened. I've spent the last two days getting it out. So there are bound to be plot holes. Just ignore those. I tend to. ;) I've read this over and over and sorry about possible missed spelling and grammatical errors. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_23 January 2004_**

She couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to be talked into sneaking out again. Regina stepped onto the roof that was outside of her bedroom window while slowly closing the window behind her. She could use her magic, but then her mother would be alerted to her sneaking out, no, this particular sneaking out had to be magic free.

"Regina," Regina jumped from the roof to the snowy apple tree in her backyard. Maneuvering her way to the ground she was then tackled into a snowy bush by another body.

"Emma!" Regina hissed as Emma covered her mouth with her hand as the back door opened and the porch light was turned on. Regina looked up to see her father looking around before shutting the door and turning off the light.

"Whew, that was a close one, hey sugartits." Emma chuckled standing brushing the snow off herself before holding her hand out to help Regina up.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Em, it's so crass." Regina pointed out as Emma helped her up.

"Well you don't like me calling you Reggie." Emma smirked as they walked down a couple blocks until they reached the sixteen year olds car. Regina had become fast friends with the teen who'd transferred into their school just before Halloween. She may have been a year and half younger than Regina but she'd skipped enough grades to be a senior in high school just like Regina.

It was also nice that her parents enjoyed the blonde's humor, it was hard for people to feel so at ease at around the Mayor of their town, but it didn't matter to Emma. Emma was charismatic and was able to charm a room with just her smile.

"Em, please, Regina is just fine." Regina huffed walking to the passenger side of Emma's bug.

"How about Gina? Or Gigi? But I personally like Reggie." Emma winked unlocking her door getting in and leaning over to unlock the passenger door.

"You infuriate me Swan, and this thing is a death trap." Regina huffed as Emma turned it on.

"Excuse you _Mills, _my bug is not a deathtrap, if you had mastered how to teleport without leaving a magical trace we wouldn't even have to be out in the cold. Besides, you secretly love me, just admit it, Reggie, I'm the girl of your lesbian wet dreams!" Emma leaned over and nuzzled Regina's cheek with her nose.

"Emma! Stop it! People will talk if they see you!" Regina exclaimed trying not to laugh. Emma had nuzzled a rather ticklish area. Emma moved back to her seat and shrugged before putting her car into gear.

"I'll get you to flip teams yet sweet-cheeks. And who cares? I'm a human foster kid living with a bunch of fairy's who are posing as nuns. I think I'm one of the few humans, outside of this town, who knows of the supernatural world. I don't understand how you put up with it all." Emma sighed as she stopped at a stop sign.

"I grew up here Em, I'm a witch, and it's easy for me to _put up with it_ as you say. Yeah, my mom can be a pain sometimes, but she just wants the best for me and Z.

"Yeah, how is Z? I liked her, she reminded me of someone I used to know. She enjoying her break from classes?" Emma asked as Regina nodded.

"Yes, she actually left this afternoon to head back to The New Zealand Academy of Spellcraft. Which is why I felt it'd be easier to sneak out, I know mom is exhausted from the two-way magical trip." Emma parked her car as she reached their destination.

"That's awesome, so she's happier there than at The Salem Witch's Institute?" Regina nodded as Emma smiled. She'd met Zelena on New Year's Eve when she'd spent the night with the Mills' family, well more like the higher ups in the town. It was some fundraiser or something, Emma didn't really remember.

But one things she did remember was that she could see the aura's of those around her, when Emma was nine she'd found out just want the aura's meant when she'd witnessed a foster brother transform during a full moon.

It was then that she had entered the supernatural world but never told anyone about her ability that was until she'd met Regina. "So, I'm officially emancipated." Emma breathed keeping the car on until they were ready to get out. "When I graduate, I'm out of this place."

"You don't think you'll visit?" Regina asked softly as Emma shrugged.

"You're headed to some extraordinary witch school, Regina. I'm just some _muggle_ who won't be able to fit into your world. We can write, and I can visit when you're back home." Emma turned and looked at Regina before reaching out and touching her cheek before pinching her cheek knowing the moment was too intimate. "Besides, I'll be back to visit whenever MM and David get married, we all know that they are going to, and I think Ruby would wolf out and come find me if I didn't visit." Regina laughed shaking her head knowing it was true.

"And Emma, you're not just _some _muggle. You're so much more than that, but you promise you'll keep in touch?"

"I promise."

**_19 May 2004_**

"So you're really out of here huh?" Regina asked holding her graduation cap as Emma unzipped her gown and tossed it into her car through her open car window.

"Yes, the bug is all packed, I've said my goodbye to Blue, Astrid, and all the other fake nuns." Emma smirked as Regina chuckled.

"What about Ruby, Mary Margaret and David?"

"Already done, they're with their families now. Just you." Emma rocked on her heels unsure of what to say.

"You'll send post cards?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll send so many you'll be begging me to stop and when I can afford a phone I'll call." Emma gasped remembering something as Regina looked at her. "I got you something, hold on!" Emma opened her car door and reached over to her passenger seat grabbing a small package. With a smile she handed it to Regina.

"What is it?" Regina asked looking at the horribly wrapped box.

"Well open it and find out!" Emma smiled bouncing on her toes excitedly. Regina looked at Emma before unwrapping the paper. Emma took the trash and tossed it into her car as Regina shook her head before opening the box.

"Em this is beautiful, here, put it on me!" Regina put the box on top of Emma car handing Emma the necklace and turning around lifting her long hair up away from her neck. Emma smiled as she clasped the pendent. Regina slowly put her hair down and turned around brown eyes meeting emerald. Emma smiled looking at the engraved pendant that said _E&amp;R Always &amp; Forever. _"I'll cherish it forever Emma."

"The R stands for Reggie, in case you thought it might stand for you know, Regina or something." Emma smirked as Regina rolled her eyes.

"I figured, what else could it stand for, certainly not the name on my birth certificate."

"You know, I'm really going to miss you, Reggie. I've never had a friend like you. We just click, I know I get along with a lot of people, but with you everything is easy."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too Em." Regina breathed as Emma smiled.

"And I know you'll do great at The Greek Institute for Advanced Magic, I believe in you Reggie, and I'll write and send post cards as often as I can." Emma smiled as she took the chance and leaned forward her lips touching Regina's in the softest of kisses. "Stay safe Regina, the world, especially the magical world is a dangerous place." Emma whispered before pulling Regina into a tight hug. Regina wasn't sure what to think of the kiss but she'd enjoyed it nonetheless.

"You stay safe too Em, and I better hear from you."

**_2 September 2004_**

_Reggie,_

_I'm sorry that this is my first and probably only letter! I hope you liked the various post cards from New York, New Jersey and Pennsylvania! Oh my goodness, I stopped in Lancaster and saw some Amish people riding horses and buggies! It was hilarious and so 1800s! Did you get that one? I sent you like five from the various places I stopped at in PA. I think my favorite was the one from Pittsburg! But anyways, you'll be heading to school soon right? I hope you've set up some magical forwarding system for the other post cards I'm going to send! I'm currently in Virginia headed further south! I'm staying safe, I've met some awesome people so far and I've done some very odd jobs for money._

_Nothing illegal, yet…I'm kidding Reggie…maybe…who knows honestly. (I'm laughing just thinking of your reaction to reading that!) I miss you a lot and I'll try to make it back up to Maine by Christmas time! Enjoy learning all the great magical things that you can in Greece! Maybe one day I can visit! Stay Beautiful and Amazing Reggie!_

_Love,  
__Emma_

_Oh! P.S. I have an e-mail address set up now! That's why this will probably be the only letter! I almost sealed the envelope without telling you! Anyways, its eswan04 ...so original I know! But "eswan" was taken! Can you believe that! There is another eswan out there somewhere, I wonder if I'll ever meet them!? Oh, oh, I could send them an e-mail and find out!_

Regina couldn't help but smile as she laid on her bed in her dorm room reading the letter for the seventh, or was it the eighth time? She wasn't sure but Emma always knew how to make her smile. She was glad that over the past few months to hear that Emma was doing well. Sure she'd gotten over fifteen post cards with numerous little passages of Emma saying where she was, but it was good to get a long letter.

"What has you so smiley? Letter from a boyfriend?" Regina looked over at her roommate, Malenie Stillent.

"Oh, no, my friend, Emma she's a, I guess you would say wanderer at this point." Regina explained as Malenie sat down on her bed looking at Regina.

"She opted out of practicing her craft?"

"Oh she's a human, I met—"

"You told a human about our world?" Malenie's eyes widened as Regina shook her head.

"No, she knew about it before meeting me, a wolf told her when she witnessed him transform." Regina didn't feel comfortable telling her roommate about Emma's gift, mostly because it wasn't her information to tell.

"Oh, that's rare, anyways, how is your schedule looking?" Malenie switched topics as Regina gave her a slightly forced smile and began small talk with her roommate. It wasn't until a week later that Regina made her way to a study room with a computer and logged on decided to reply to Emma before Emma could send her the first e-mail.

_To: Swan, Emma (eswan04 )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Hello_

_Hello Emma!_

_I enjoyed your letter! (Even if it did start out with _Reggie, _you know I loathe that nickname.) :) I've reread it every so often because it makes me laugh! I have enjoyed your postcards and hope you continue to send them! I miss you also and I am glad to hear that you are doing well. I hope you know that the first car was invented in 1885, so I'm going to guess you mean the early 1800s. About the 'illegal things', please don't get yourself into trouble! I will place a magical tracker on you! I have learned how to do that!_

_Emma, this school is amazing, not only in scenery but everything! I'm learning so much about magic and other species of supernatural beings and speaking of supernatural beings, there is this older boy…no man, in one of my classes (he's twenty-two, and on his way into the real world) he is so handsome and he asked me out for coffee! Can you believe that? I hope to hear from you soon! Please, please, please stay safe Emma. Try not to get into too much trouble!_

_Stay safe!  
__Regina_

**_8 October 2004_**

Emma sighed when she finished reading the email from Regina, only a month at the school and she was already going on dates. Emma couldn't blame the guy, Regina was a beautiful young woman with so much potential. Emma just hoped whoever this _man_ was took great care of her Regina. If not, well Emma would just have to fly to Greece and hunt him down. Magical or not, she would still hurt whoever hurt the woman she was in love with.

"Em, you almost done?"

"Oh, sorry Francis! I just need to respond! I'll be ready in a moment." Emma spoke as the librarian smiled.

"Take your time, I still have some paper work to finish up. Just come get me when you are ready to head home." Emma smiled a thanks as Francis disappeared. She'd met the librarian when she'd first came to Sarasota, Florida a few weeks ago. He'd paid for her meal when she realized it was either food, or gas, and for her travelling, it was gas.

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Pussyfooting_

_My Dearest Reggie,_

_Don't be like that! You know it's one of my more favorite nicknames for you! I'm in Florida now! Sorry for the lack of responses! It's been difficult lately, but I've snagged a temporary job at a local library. Francis, the librarian is awesome, he's actually allowed me to rent a room (I just clean the house and do errands for him while not working instead of paying him rent) from him while I'm working here. He's a Selkie who gave up his pelt to start a family with a human woman. She's passed on, but he has a lot of grandchildren my age that visit him every so often._

_The _man_ who you went out with better be treating you well! If you're still seeing him…it's been like nearly two months right? But if he isn't, I'll fly to Greece and find that secret school of yours and pummel him! But anyways, can you believe I'll be seventeen soon! Crazy right? Almost a legal adult! I could buy a pack of cigarettes! Not that I would, I'll probably by a lottery ticket! If I win, I'll fly to Greece and visit you!_

_Anyways, the library is closed and I'm sure Francis is ready to head home. I'll e-mail you later!_

_Staying safe and sound-ish,  
xoxo  
Emma_

"Pussyfooting?" Regina jumped as she turned around seeing Daniel, her boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed her temple in a greeting.

"Oh, my friend, she can be so crass and knows it'll get on my nerves." Regina breathed as he chuckled.

"Yes, that is something that can get to you hon. Is she still going to a human school?" Daniel asked noticing that Regina's friend had said she was turning seventeen.

"Oh, no, she graduated with me last May, she skipped a few grades when she was younger now she's out travelling the world." Regina explained closing the e-mail deciding that she would reply later since Daniel had arrived a little earlier than expected.

"Wow, but she has no plans to learn more about her heritage or place in the supernatural world?" Daniel asked as Regina chuckled.

"She's human actually." Regina spoke as Daniel eyes widened.

"And she knows about the supernatural world?" Regina nodded. "Interesting, sure she isn't just using you because you're a witch and have abilities?" Regina chuckled shaking her head. That was one thing Emma would never do, she was too pure hearted even for some of the things that she'd experienced in her life. Besides, Emma could see auras and from what Regina had learned in one of her classes that made Emma a supernatural herself. What type, well Regina was still trying to find that out. Maybe if she was more than a human Emma could join her here, Regina knew that Emma was more than intelligent enough to get in.

"She's an extraordinary person, maybe one day you could meet her." Daniel smiled with a shrug.

"Maybe, so you ready to go, it's time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"I just received an internship at The College of Sorcery and Witchcraft in Brazil for winter break. My roommates, some friends, and I are going into Greece to celebrate and we're going to be late, so let's go." Regina congratulated him with a kiss on the cheek before shutting down her computer and gathering up her things. Walking out of the study room Daniel placed his arm around her waist with a smile.

**_22 October 2004_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: SEVENTEEN_

_REGGIE!_

_ALL CAPS! WHY? BECAUSE IT'S OFFICIAL! I'M SEVENTEEN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? I'M THAT MUCH CLOSER TO BUYING A LOTTERY TICKET AND HITTING IT BIG! Okay, we both know that isn't going to happen! Um, I'm not sure if you're getting these but I bet magical college is hard and you're just super busy! I'm still doing fine, I'm still living with Francis, he's so awesome! I wish you could meet him Reggie, you'd like him! He's told me all types of stories about the sea and before he gave up his pelt. I think he enjoys the company since none of his children have given up their pelts, or found reasons to give it up. Yeah, he has grandchildren my age, but they are all usually out at sea and they visit seldom. But anyways, I'm saving up to do something, I'm not sure what yet, but I got a job as a bartender, yay me! Um, I still miss you and hope you are enjoying Greece, send me a post card! I have a temporary address for at least another month!_

_Having fun in the sun,  
xoxo  
Emma_

**_7 November 2004_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: California_

_Regina!_

_Look I used your preferred name, why? Because you'll soon be a mature nineteen year old. Anyways, did you see the subject line! That's right! I went to California! I went with Francis, he has family out there who stay near Venice Beach. California is amazing Reggie! Yeah, I'm still in the States and not over in beautiful Greece but it was still amazing. Not sure if you're getting this but I hope so. I'm staying safe and such, Francis says Hi! (He just walked by and noticed I was writing to you!) Well he actually said Hello, he insisted that I fix it. Anyways, hope magical training and such isn't draining you are stressing you out too much._

_xoxo  
Emma_

**_24 November 2004_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Turkey Day/Birthday_

_Reggie,_

_Today is Thanksgiving, and also your birthday! So Happy Birthday Reggie! I hope it's one to remember and it's a fantastic day! You're a wonderful person who deserves it! Anyways, I'm still staying with Francis. His family is here with us. Oh my goodness! Regina! Important news! I'm a Seeker! Tanya told me that! The aura's that I see, it makes me a seeker! I'm supernatural! Like you! Okay, maybe not like you, but like you! Anyways, Happy Birthday and Happy Thanksgiving! One thing I'm thankful for, is you! ;) Hope to hear from you soon!_

_xoxo  
Emma_

**_25 December 2004_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Happy Christmas!_

_Reggie,_

_Happy Christmas! Um, sorry I couldn't make it up, but Francis got really sick a few days ago and I just couldn't leave him here alone. Tell everyone I said Hi, I've been sending them postcards and e-mails too but if you see them tell them I said Hi and I plan to visit eventually!_

_Happy Christmas!  
xoxo  
Emma_

**_31 December 2004_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Death becomes him :-(_

_Reggie,_

_It's New Year's Eve, and Francis is in the hospital. They don't expect him to live much longer. I'm at the library for now, closing it down then headed to the hospital. Um, on a happy note Francis set up a fund for me. I'm headed to The Mexican School for Enriched Magical Studies, they have the best program for Seekers. Well, I hope you have a wonderful time bringing in the New Year, wish I could have made it back north. Have a kiss from me! :-* (in case you're wondering that's a kissy face)_

_xoxo  
Emma_

**_23 January 2005_**

_To: Mills, Regina (rmills )  
BCC/CC: NONE  
Subject: Enriched Magical Studies_

_Reggie,_

_I leave for Mexico in the morning, um, Francis didn't make it. :-( I was able to bring in the New Year with him, and shortly after he went to sleep and didn't wake back up. I'm going to miss him so much! :-/ The reading of his will was last week. Francis left me a hefty amount of money to attend the school in Mexico and well to take care of myself while there. I'll have to get a job to sustain myself further, but I'm headed to Mexico nonetheless, but I've made some friends here (in Florida that is) I've gotten really close with Tanya and will probably be coming back to visit her seeing as how Francis also left me his home. Um, I wonder if you're even reading these anymore. Are you?_

_Doing well-ish,  
xoxo  
Emma_

Emma closed down the computer and sat back in her chair looking around the library. Emma was going to miss this place, but even more so she was missing Francis' presence here. It was time to move on, and maybe, just maybe it was time to move on from Regina. She'd only ever replied once, sure, magical training and Greece in general was probably occupying the older brunette's time. But Emma felt that maybe she just didn't fit into Regina's life any more.

Also, the whole being in love with her didn't help, but maybe it was time. Taking in a deep breath Emma closed her eyes, tomorrow she was headed to Mexico, she was starting a new chapter in her life, and while she still kept in touch with Ruby, Mary Margaret and David, maybe it was time to let go of Regina.

**_15 May 2005_**

Regina looked at the post cards feeling a sense of guilt. From what she was looking at Emma was currently in Florida, she'd started out in Jacksonville, ventured to Orlando, then Tampa, someplace called Brandon and from the most recent post card was in Sarasota.

"G, what are those?" Regina looked up to see her sister walk into the dining room and pick up the pile of postcards. "Wow, these are all from Emma! She's made it all the way to Florida, wow that girl sure can move." Zelena pointed out as Regina nodded.

"I'm a terrible friend Z, she's sent me all these post cards and has been keeping in touch and I didn't even tell her happy birthday! I've only responded to her emails once, In the span of a year I've contacted her once! I have about ten of them that I haven't even read." Regina lamented as Zelena shook her head.

"Wow, you are a terrible friend, I'm surprised she continues to attempt to contact you. Actually no, I'm not surprised, the girl was in love with you. Mom and Henry thought you might run off with her instead of going to Greece, but now you're dating…what's his name, Daniel Stable? You're practically in love with him, so I'm honestly surprised Emma is still keeping in contact with you."

"What do you mean in love with me? Sure Emma's bisexual, but she was not in love with me. Not like what you're implying."

"So that kiss at graduation you told me about, that was platonic?" Zelena pointed out as Regina toyed with the necklace from Emma. "Also, that pendant, _E&amp;R Always &amp; Forever_, yes, completely platonic, the girl definitely isn't in love with you. It may be puppy love G, seeing as how she was what fifteen when you met, but yes, Emma was in love with you when she left. It was probably one of the hardest things she had to do."

"How do you know all this?" Regina asked as Zelena smirked setting down the post cards.

"Emma and I have met before, I knew her before mom found me in the system. She was seven, I was fourteen. She looked up to me when we were foster sisters. Anyways, the night before graduation she finally remembered who I was and we talked _a lot_. Well more like she confessed her feelings for you and I listened." Zelena pointed out as Regina's eyes widened.

"You're messing with me Z, that's not true." Zelena was about to answer but Cora walked in and handed Regina a post card.

"I think that might be the last one." Cora spoke as Regina looked at the picture on the front. It was a beach sunset with the words Mexico across it. Regina flipped it on the back reading the short note.

_Reggie  
I'm sorry, I have to break a promise, but I can't do this anymore. Enjoy life to the fullest. I know I'm trying._  
_Em_

Regina blinked looking at the words in Emma's handwriting as Zelena looked over her younger sister's shoulder to read what it said. Zelena let out a whistle shaking her head. "She's in Mexico, G. Did you even know that?" Regina blinked back tears that were suddenly starting to form. "I think you may want to read those emails."

**_25 May 2014_**

Emma looked at the sign and let out a sigh. "What's wrong momma?" Emma looked in the rearview mirror at her son.

"Nothing gremlin, just some hard memories that this place brings." Emma answered as he turned in his booster seat trying to look back at the sign.

"Whys that momma?" Her five year old asked as Emma smiled and continued her drive into the town that never seemed to age.

"Remember the woman I told you about?" He nodded taking a drink from his Sippy cup. "Well I loved her and didn't love me back. We met here in this town, gremlin." Emma spoke as she pulled into a parking spot outside of the diner.

"Ohs, you still loves her?" Emma gave her son a pained smile as she unbuckled him and picked him up. Of course she was still in love with Regina, even after ten years nothing could dull the strong emotions that she had for the older brunette.

"Yes sweetheart, I do."

"What about my daddy? Do you loves him like you love her?"

"I love your daddy like I would love a brother, it's a different love, but I love him nonetheless, understand gremlin?" Henry nodded as she chuckled grabbing his superhero backpack that had essentials she might need for him.

"You thinks she stills here?"

"She's magical buddy, I don't think so. Magical people like her tend to stay in their magical world until they decide to settle down." Yes, Storybrooke was one few towns in the world that had a co-habiting population of magical and non-magical people. While everyone in the town didn't have some sort of ability, they had at least one ancestor who had been.

"She's likes you! Am I's magical mommy?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her son's questions.

"Yes sweetie you—"

"Emma!" Emma smiled as she looked at Ruby.

"Ruby! Look at you! Miss Manager of Granny's!" Emma boasted walking over and giving her old friend a side hug. "A managing position looks good on you!" Ruby went to thank her but was interrupted.

"Aunt Rubys!" Henry exclaimed jumping out of Emma's arms and into Ruby's arms giggling.

"Hey pup! How's my favorite nephew?" Henry laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm your only nephew aunt Ruby!" Henry squealed as Ruby tickled him.

"Is that my pup, Henry I hear?" Granny asked stepping out of the kitchen as Henry squirmed from Ruby's arms.

"Granny!" Henry yelled grabbing more attention from the diner patrons as Ruby put Henry down and he ran right into Granny's arms.

"Does MM and David know your visiting?" Emma nodded looking down at her phone.

"Yes, I'm having dinner with them tomorrow. Henry's excited to see Emily and Leanne again." Emma spoke sitting down on a bar stool as Ruby stepped behind the counter.

"How's working as a private consultant for supernatural beings?" Ruby asked as Granny sat Henry down on the stool next Emma and placed a bowl of applesauce in front of him.

"He asked for grilled cheese, fries and applesauce, anything for you Emma?" Granny asked as Emma looked over at the specials.

"Um, just give me a cheeseburger with fries and water for both of us."

"But I wants milk momma! Please?!" Henry pouted as Emma shook her head knowing she was defeated by her sons pout.

"Regular or chocolate?"

"Regulars!"

"Whole milk for my gremlin, thanks Granny." Granny winked at her before going back into the kitchen. "It's not bad though, on the harder jobs I leave Henry with Neal and Tamara but usually the gremlin comes with me." Henry took a spoonful of applesauce into his mouth before nodded.

"It's funs! I meet so manys people! I met a wood Nymph Aunt Ruby! She was so pretty! I think she liked momma too!" Henry exclaimed before taking another bite of his applesauce as Ruby looked to Emma who rolled her eyes.

"Ignore the five year old, I usually do."

"That's not nice momma!" Henry pointed out as Emma laughed and ruffled his hair as he continued eating his applesauce.

"Emma, I feel like I should tell you this because I know that—"

"Emma?" Emma stiffened upon hearing her name.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you." Ruby sighed as Henry turned from his applesauce to see what had his mother feeling tense.

"Momma you gotta relax, you gonna hurt me." Henry's face scrunched up as Emma turned and touched Henry's shoulder and muttered something as Henry relaxed.

"Sorry gremlin, better now?" Emma asked rubbing his back as he nodded. Emma had realized that Henry was an empath when he was two years old. She had learned from a fairy a way control his ability, to mute the feelings of others.

"Yes, tanks momma." Henry gave her a toothy grin turning back to his applesauce the reason why he turned away from it forgotten.

"Hello Reggie." Emma swallowed with an easy smile as she gave a thorough once over of the woman she was still in love with. Her hair was a lot shorter than it had been ten years ago, looking at her, Emma could tell she was taller too, but that could also be the heeled boots she was wearing.

"Ten years older and still with the awful nicknames." Regina shook her head as Henry looked at the two women now that his applesauce was finished.

"Who you?"

"Henry! That's rude."

"Henry?" Regina asked as Emma blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Yeps! I'm Henry Francis Swan! I's named after a Selkie who helped momma whens she was younger! And daddy had no say specially 'cause he runs off to marries Maras befores I was born." Emma snapped her head to her son her eyes wide as Ruby burst out laughing. Emma immediately looked to Ruby who was bent over holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"Ruby Marianna Lucas, _deja de decirle a mi hijo las cosas_!" Emma breathed rapidly not realizing she switched languages. She had a tendency to do that at times. "No wonder Neal always gives me certain looks when I pick him up! Stop telling him those kind of things! I'm serious Ruby!" Ruby tried to stop laughing as Henry licked his palm and Emma shook her head. "_No hagas eso_, Henry. I have wipes in your bag." Emma spoke as Regina was stunned by the woman in front of her.

Gone was awkward body of adolescence Regina remember, here was the body of a fully matured woman who clearly worked out. Her hair was longer than it had been ten years ago and it seemed more curly. Apparently she spoke Spanish fluently too. Maybe it was from her time in Mexico studying. A part of Regina still felt horrible about not being a better friend when it seemed Emma needed her most.

"_Lo siento_ momma." Henry spoke as Regina was a bit surprised the boy could speak two languages, but then again, his mother had skipped two, or was it three grades when she was child. Emma handed Henry a wipe from his backpack before turning back to Regina.

"Sorry, um, so how are you? Last time I was here you were in Brazil." Regina blinked surprised Emma would have asked about her. "I came back to get advice about my unexpected pregnancy and ran into your father, he really helped me out during that dark time in my life. Anyways, I'm rambling, how are you Regina?" Emma asked.

"I'm doing well, I'm the new Mayor of Storybrooke now." Regina explained as Emma nodded.

"That's impressive, at the young ripe age of twenty-eight. I always knew you had potential Regina." Emma gave her a genuine smile as Granny cleared her throat.

"Foods not gonna stay hot for long." Emma chuckled shaking her head as Granny winked at her and pinched Henry's cheek causing him to squeal before leaving them.

"Um, it was nice seeing you, maybe we can get together and have lunch or dinner some time Madame Mayor. It'd be nice to catch up and hear about how you snagged the election from Mr. Gold." Emma spoke as Regina nodded reaching into her purse and handing Emma a card.

"This has my contact information, I look forward to hearing from you Emma." Regina breathed as Emma looked down at the card and noticed that Regina still had her Maiden name. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks, you too." Emma responded before turning to Henry and pulling apart his grilled cheese into smaller pieces.

_**27 May 2014**_

Regina sat at her desk in her office unable to concentrate on the work in front of her. She twisted the pendent that Emma had given to her ten years ago. She'd only ever taken it off to clean it or if she needed to going through security. She sighed looking down at the engraving, it'd been two days since she seen Emma and her son. Regina couldn't believe that Emma had a son, to be honest she didn't think that the blonde would even come back to Storybrooke. But then again Emma had mentioned that she was still in contact with Ruby and the Nolan's.

It was just so hard to believe that in the last ten years Emma had traveled a lot more than Regina had herself. Sure Regina had gone to Greece, and then lived with her fiancé at the time, in Brazil, but that was the extent of her travel. Emma had gone down the east coast and stayed in Florida, ventured out to California then Mexico. As a trained Seeker Emma must have traveled all over the place.

After receiving the final post card from Emma, Regina had felt a loss like any other. It was then that she realized she too, was in love. A part of her felt like it'd been missing ever since then. She'd put herself into her work and her relationship with Daniel, yes she had loved Daniel, but it wasn't as strong as her love for Emma. Regina had graduated early with honors and made the decision to move in with Daniel. They'd been engaged for a year and had planned to get married right after Regina graduated the following year. She'd felt it was better to try and forget her feelings for Emma, because it seemed that was was the blonde had done.

Regina had kept her graduation a secret from him wanting to surprise him in Brazil. But the surprise had been completely hers. She'd found him in bed with another woman.

"Mayor Mills?" Regina looked up to see her secretary, Kathryn Midas soon to be Fredericks.

"Yes Kathryn?"

"There is a Miss Swan here, she doesn't have an appointment, but said you'd be expecting her." Kathryn gave a tight lipped smile as Regina looked at her appointment schedule, she was actually free for the day.

"Send her in and please, hold all calls until she leaves." Kathryn raised a brow but didn't say anything. Kathryn Midas was the daughter of Mr. Midas, the man who had a golden touch. She'd moved to town a few months ago to try and repair her relationship with her father and had found a reason to stay in gym teacher and gym owner Jim Fredericks.

"Well alright then, Madame Mayor, I'll send her right in." Kathryn left with a smirk as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think the last time I was in this office another Mills sat there and wasn't too happy with us skipping school to go Boston for a concert." Emma chuckled as she sat down across from Regina.

"And you somehow charmed your way out of us getting into trouble." Regina shook her head with a smile looking at the blonde.

"Yes, apparently that is one of the perks of being a Seeker. I'm able to charm people, enthrall them so to speak." Emma explained as Regina nodded remembering learning about Seekers during her time in Greece. "You still have the pendent." Emma noticed it when she'd walked in and honestly was surprised to see that Regina had kept it.

"I couldn't part with it. It was a gift from my closest and dearest friend." Emma didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Over ten years she spent in love with this woman and trying not to be. What could she say to her? "I expected you to call." Regina spoke after a moment of silence.

"I did, why do you think your schedule is clear for the day?" Emma smirked as Regina looked at her before looking down at her PDA and noticing that everything was indeed clear for the remainder of the day.

"You did that, how?"

"Something I picked up before I went to Mexico. Tanya, Francis' granddaughter is a Selkie Seeker. Different abilities, but she taught me a few things before I went to Mexico."

"You never mentioned that in your e-mails." Regina whispered as Emma cocked her head slightly looking at her.

"You know, I wondered if you got those or not." Emma spoke softly as Regina let out a deep breathe.

"I did, I guess it was just too late. I read them after you sent your last post card from Mexico. I was so caught up with new love and learning magic and well I just figured you'd wait. By the time I replied you'd already deleted your email address." Regina answered honestly as Emma didn't hold her gaze looking around the office.

"So much was happening and well I stared to feel more of a bother than a friend to you. You had this whirlwind life in Greece Reggie, at the time I was just some kid working to eat my next meal. We were on different tracks, look at us now, you're a Mayor and I'm a Bounty Hunter with a gremlin."

"Yes, a kid named after my father, how did that come to be?" Regina decided to ask as Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was so much they could talk about, so much they probably needed to talk about but taking it slowly, going from topic to topic, was probably best for now.

"I've came back twice in the last ten years, well this is three times. Almost seven years ago now, I came back for MM and David's wedding, you're mother officiated. I don't know if she ever told you that. The man who was supposed to do it got extremely sick but that's beside the point, I saw your sister and I asked about you. She told me that you were engaged and moving to Brazil. I uh, I got upset upon hearing that. I made my way back to my home in Florida, got extremely drunk and slept with the first person I saw. That happened to be Neal." Emma swallowed taking in another deep breath.

"He was 'on a break' with Tamara, his wife. They were going through some things and he also needed an escape, we happened to both be out and completely drunk. We took comfort in one another's body. We'd tried dating a few years previous, but it just never went past a kissing thing for us, so we'd remained friends." Emma explained before shaking her head, she was straying from the main point.

"Anyways, six months into my pregnancy I came back to visit Ruby and well ask for advice about what I should do. I ran into your father while sitting on a bench near the beach. He sat next to me, we didn't talk for a few minutes, and we just enjoyed the scenery and the sound of waves. Then he told me something, something that changed my life and the way I viewed my son. He looked at me, and gave me that smile, you know that one, and said, 'you've been dealt quiet the hand Emma. Abandoned at birth, moved from home to home, given to people unlike you, feeling the need to hide who you really are. You are a special individual and that baby, the precious being growing inside of you is going to be special also. You may have been knocked down more times than you can count but you've gotten up and that's what counts.' He gave me hug and told me to keep getting up no matter what brought me down."

Regina could see that Emma was fighting tears but they never fell.

"Daddy has a way with words." Regina spoke her voice thick as Emma nodded.

"Indeed he does, so does Zelena, I actually ran into her last month while I was looking for a young man in Maldives."

"Yes, she actually told me that you were in love with me." Regina swallowed the lump that had formed as Emma gave her half smile. It was all or nothing at this point.

"I still am, after everything, I'm still in love with you. My school girl crush was more than that and I've spent the last nine years trying to get over you, but it never happened. You're a very hard woman to forget Reggie."

"You broke your promise." Regina whispered as Emma nodded solemnly.

"Some promises have to be broken, especially when they are one sided and painful to uphold. I learned that hard way Regina. It's not something you would understand, and I honestly don't expect you to understand." Emma exhaled putting her hands on her knees her mood suddenly changing. "I didn't come here to rehash the past Reggie, in fact, I came to get to know Regina, so since you have the rest of day free," Emma winked at her as she stood offering hand to the brunette. "Let's get lunch and get to know one another, ten years is long time, besides, I have a very anxious Gremlin who would love to get to know the woman I've pined after all these years." Regina couldn't help but laugh as she took Emma's hand and walked out with her.

"E and R," Regina breathed.

"Always and forever, sugartits." Emma winked as Regina shook her head letting out a hearty laugh it was the start of something old but something new entirely.


End file.
